eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Poupée de Cire, Poupée de Son
|year = 1965|position = 1st|points = 32|previous = Dès que le printemps revient|next = Ce soir je t'attendais}} Poupée de cire, poupée de son (English: wax doll, rag doll) was the Luxembourg entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1965 in Naples performed by France Gall. It was written by Serge Gainsbourg. As is common with Gainsbourg's lyrics, the words are filled with double meanings, wordplay, and puns. The title can be translated as "wax doll, rag doll" (a floppy doll stuffed with straw) or as "wax doll, sound doll" (with implications that Gall is a "singing doll" controlled by Gainsbourg). It was performed 15th on the night following Denmark and preceding Finland. At the close of voting, it was declared the winner with 32 points, giving Luxembourg its second victory. It was nominated as one of the fourteen best Eurovision songs of all time at the Congratulations: 50 Years special held in October 2005. France Gall has never sung the song in public since. Lyrics |-| Original= Je suis une poupée de cire, une poupée de son Mon cœur est gravé dans mes chansons Poupée de cire, poupée de son Suis-je meilleure, suis-je pire qu'une poupée de salon? Je vois la vie en rose bonbon Poupée de cire, poupée de son Mes disques sont un miroir Dans lequel chacun peut me voir Je suis partout à la fois Brisée en mille éclats de voix Autour de moi, j'entends rire les poupées de chiffon Celles qui dansent sur mes chansons Poupée de cire, poupée de son Elles se laissent séduire pour un oui, pour un nom L'amour n'est pas que dans les chansons Poupée de cire, poupée de son Mes disques sont un miroir Dans lequel chacun peut me voir Je suis partout à la fois Brisée en mille éclats de voix Seule, parfois je soupire Je me dis: "À quoi bon" "Chanter ainsi l'amour sans raison" "Sans rien connaître des garçons?" Je n'suis qu'une poupée de cire, qu'une poupée de son Sous le soleil de mes cheveux blonds Poupée de cire, poupée de son Mais un jour je vivrai mes chansons Poupée de cire, poupée de son Sans craindre la chaleur des garçons Poupée de cire, poupée de son |-| Translation= I'm a wax doll, a sawdust doll My heart is engraved in my songs Wax doll, sawdust doll Am I better, am I worse than a fashion doll? I see life through bright rosy-tinted glasses Wax doll, sawdust doll My records are a mirror In which everyone can see me I'm everywhere at once Broken in a thousand pieces of voice Around me, I hear the rag dolls laughing Those who dance to my songs Wax doll, sawdust doll They give in to a yes, to a name Love is not only in songs Wax doll, sawdust doll My records are a mirror In which everyone can see me I'm everywhere at once Broken in a thousand pieces of voice Alone, sometimes I sigh I say to myself: "What good" "Singing about love this way for no reason" "Without knowing anything of boys?" I'm nothing but a wax doll, but a sawdust doll Under the sun of my blond hair Wax doll, sawdust doll But one day I'll live my songs Wax doll, sawdust doll Without fearing the warmth of boys Wax doll, sawdust doll Category:Luxembourg Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1965 Category:Winners Category:20th Century Eurovision